Cassinal I Ebonheart
Cassinal I Ebonheart was a former King of Ebonheart. He is widely considered to be one of the best rulers to have sat on the throne. He is called Cassinal the unfortunate by some scholars, and as Cassinal was "unfortunate" to have been put on the throne in the aftermath of war. Regardless, his reign is regarded as one of the best Ebonheart has had, earning him the name of Cassinal the great. History Early life :Cassinal was the older twin of Daerys, and the fourth child of Ilenian I and Safanys. Due to his low status in the line of succession, he was allowed more freedom in his life. He was close with Daerys. Marriage to Aluyra :When he was sixteen, he fell in love with a Thaeralic woman named Aluyra, who was one year his junior. While the Kingdom was heavily against a woman from another, and rival, kingdom, in their court and marrying a prince, several were charmed by Aluyra’s intellect and the happiness of the relationship between her and Cassinal. :Around Cassinal’s eighteenth birthday in 1074 AL, Aluyra gave birth to their eldest child Draenar. Four years later, they had a daughter named Harrietta in 1078 AL. However, Cassinal’s brother Resmalis continued to insult and insinuate fights against her. Ilenian, Cassinal's father, disliked the relationship as the two had conceived two children and were not yet married. However, the two officially married in 1079 AL. :When rebellions sparked in Ebonheart, he did not take part, but some sources believe he supported the rebellions over his family. In the end, his father and three older brothers were killed, leaving Cassinal as the next King of Ebonheart. Becoming king :With the deaths of his family members, save for his twin, Cassinal was instilled as king, and Cassinal appointed his twin sister as his chancellor of Ebonheart. His rule started out rocky, as he had not received the proper teachings due to him being so low in the line of succession. He, paired with his equally intelligent wife, proved that he was willing to help comply with everyone. Some scholars believe Aluyra was the mastermind behind Cassinal's rule, though some published works (and diary pages from Aluyra herself) contradict this and state that both Cassinal and Aluyra were working together as husband and wife to rule the Kingdom. Regardless, the combined efforts of Cassinal, Aluyra, and Daerys were a strong one. As king :The couple had six children. Draenar, Harrietta, Calira, Ealwyn, Magnus, and Harlyn. Cassinal's eldest, Draenar, was appointed as heir, but his son preferred spending his time with prostitutes, even siring multiple children. The lack of responsibility caused Cassinal to disinherit his eldest and named Harrietta his heir. Draenar left the family for several years because of this, returning when he was twenty-one. During his reign, he and Aluyra often visited their vassals to check up on how they were faring and often brought Harietta or Magnus with them. Cassinal and Aluyra were beloved by the smallfolk, earning both of them the titles of “the great”. Further reign :After being told that his daughter Harlyn was disinterested in being princess, Cassinal was encouraged to speak to her. However, Aluyra did so instead, and she informed her husband that she believed Harlyn may benefit from becoming either a scholar or advisor. Cassinal agreed and sent Harlyn to school, where she eventually became the advisor to Cordath Newask, the king of the Isenilth Kingdom. :He was noted to have a friendship with the regent of Summercoast, Aylen Fyre, and exponentially increased trading and relations with the other province. :He held peaceful relations with his cousin Resphira, and managed to form a treaty with her. :When his eldest grandchild, Vraenys was born, Cassinal was said to have wept as he held him. He was also present for the birth of his other grandchildren, but held a fondness for his only granddaughter, Joy. :He passed away in his bed, peacefully. After the death of Cassinal, Aluyra was said to be somber and depressed. Draenar once asked his mother if she would ever move on, to which Aluyra replied that Cassinal was her soulmate, and every day she lives, brings her a day closer to seeing him. Legacy :His great-grandson, the son of Joy, was named after him. :His journal concludes he had taken interest in the prophecy of The last hero, and his own writings suggest that he believed he was a candidate for it. :Cassinal is often referred to as one of, if not the best, Ebonheart King. His reign left the kingdom prosperous and was beloved by many. Two of his children became monarchs of Ebonheart, being Harrietta and Draenar, and both were regarded highly. Personality and traits :Cassinal was described as having long black hair and blue eyes but grew it out when he became ruler. Books and reports describe him as thoughtful and wise beyond his years. He was said to be skilled in making veiled threats. He never acted without thinking, and often sought the council of his wife and chancellor before making a controversial decision. References Category:Males Category:Monarchs of the Ebonheart Kingdom Category:Deceased characters